The subject matter disclosed herein relates to augmented reality devices and more particularly relates to augmented reality for removing external stimuli.
Tests may be administered for a variety of purposes, such as for admission into universities or particular programs of study, for evaluating student knowledge or performance, as a requirement for finishing a course or program, as a requirement for professional licensing, or the like. Administering a test in a room with multiple people taking the same test may allow a proctor to enforce test rules such as time limits, limits on what information the test takers can refer to, or the like. However, the proximity of test takers to each other may also facilitate cheating: a test taker may be able to quickly glance away from his or her own test and view another person's answers, without being noticed by the proctor. Test takers may also cheat by quickly referring to small or hidden notes or answers. Cheating by glancing at unauthorized information or other tests may decrease the fairness or effectiveness of a test, but may be difficult to detect. Additionally, in circumstances apart from test-taking, various stimuli external to the task at hand may cause a user to become distracted, lose focus, or the like